


【TSN|DE/ME】阿尔伯特•霍利夫的黑桃5

by AlbertWeyn



Series: 《金箔玫瑰》 [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 他是Eduardo Saverin，但绝非你想象中的那样，他是一个才华横溢的造假大师，这正是Daniel想要的。Daniel深谙掌控阿尔伯特•霍利夫的方式——抓住Mark Zuckerberg。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, J. Daniel Atlas/Eduardo Saverin
Series: 《金箔玫瑰》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840147
Kudos: 4





	1. 克拉姆斯科依

这个时间博物馆里的人已经不多了，穿着黑色Prada套装的男人站在《无名女郎》前，他这幅模样站着有好一会儿了，展区的保安不动声色地换了个位置盯着他。  
"我相信这些存在于画里的人都是有灵魂的。"  
低沉的声音打断了Eduardo的沉思，于是他转身——那是一个有着一头深褐色微卷头发的男人，钴蓝色的眼睛紧紧锁定他的脸，带着一丝不可察觉的狂热。  
Eduardo情不自禁后退了一步，紧接着他为自己的举动感到窘迫，欲盖弥彰地复又向前走了一步，望着墙上那幅画，那穿着黑色裙子的女人冷漠的睥睨画前的人。  
"我更倾向于认为这是克拉姆斯柯依的一个特点——他们的眼神。"他轻笑着摇摇头，转脸对着走近他的男人伸出手"我是Eduardo·Saverin。"  
"你可以叫我Danny。"男人微笑，伸出了手，"我更喜欢那副《月夜》，像诗歌一样甜美、朦胧……我猜我想不到更合适的词汇来描述她，"他的眼神锐利，让Eduardo感到些许不自在，"Saverin先生，如果我们怀着极度的渴望追随着那些不可触及的东西，那会是渎神的感觉吗？"Danny的语速很快，伴随着不正常的停顿，他看起来迫不及待，好像在等待一个即将到来的时机。  
最后，Danny面朝着画，咧开嘴，"准备好交易了吗？"与此同时，他的右手握着那副牌做了一个拉牌的动作，那些牌在他的手里像一串幻影那样落进左手。他对着Eduardo摇了摇手里那副牌的牌背，一条蛇盘桓在中央的剑上。  
他将牌翻过来，右手在掌心那摞牌的边缘轻轻一带而过，将牌叠开出一个圆润规整的扇面，"选一张。"  
那双蓝眼睛一动不动地盯着Eduardo的脸，在对方抽出牌后，他将牌扇阖起，"保存好它，亲爱的，我们还会再见面。"  
从莫斯科到纽约，Eduardo一路上都没有阖眼，因为他的心底压着一个沉重的秘密。  
Mark从半个月前就失踪了，这件事情只有Facebook的几位核心人物才知道，但是J·Daniel·Atlas偏偏找上了Eduardo。  
"我知晓你所有的秘密，War——do，是这样对吧？"Danny的声音带着顽劣，"那个把你坑的够惨的合同，哦，不能错过的还有加州的雨夜，我猜你一定对此撕心裂肺，回想起来了吗？"  
一幅世家公子模样的年轻Saverin只是安静地坐在那把乌木扶手椅里，他焦糖色的双眼望着他，隐去了所有Daniel想要看到的悲伤。  
"多可怜啊，"Daniel摇着头，"隐忍而深沉的爱。"他嘲讽似的笑出声，"你读过佩索阿的诗吗？‘雨点落下是因为自然规律，人类会爱是因为爱的教谕……’"  
他的手指抚上Edwardo的肩膀，"你能为Mark做到哪一步呢？"Eduardo面前有一张黑布遮盖着的东西，看起来像是一幅画。  
Daniel拉开了黑布，那是一幅油画，德拉克洛瓦的《阿尔及尔妇女》。  
Eduardo细细端详着那幅画，好半天他才重新将视线放回Daniel身上，"这不是原件，是赝品？"  
"Lex果然没有找错人!"Daniel看起来很开心，他站在Eduardo身后，弯下身子，脸贴着Eduardo的耳朵说道："Wardo，你对Albert·Hollife应该不陌生，"他的嘴唇已经贴上了对方的耳朵，"费尔南多·佩索阿有很多异名，但他大部分出色的作品都来自冈波斯、卡埃罗和雷耶斯……还有索莱斯。"  
"但是，有多少人知道那个从不以真容示人的Hollife是这个年轻的Saverin呢？"  
"我从一位朋友那里得到了那副价值两百万美元的《夜》，"他的手指绕到Eduardo的脖子上，"才华横溢。"  
Saverin嗤笑一声，"多谢夸奖。"  
"我希望你能帮我一个忙，或者，Mark的命运将会由我决定。"  
Saverin不再说话，但Daniel的手感知到脖颈皮肤下加速了的脉搏跳动。  
"我需要一个绘画技巧高超的骗子——别这样看着我，Wardo，你可是骗过了不少人；你藏在阁楼里那副临摹达维特的《马拉之死》是让我被Hollife吸引的第一步。"  
他抚摸着Eduardo的手，轻声道："我们称之为‘魔术’的东西只能决定真相被我们看到或看不到，但是，亲爱的，你可以改变真相，即使它是假的。"  
"让你来临摹这幅画需要多久？"  
琥珀色的眼睛看了他一眼，视线落在他的手上，"一周。"  
"我要见到Mark。"他紧接着提出。  
"别慌。亲爱的，这还不算完，我会给你一些线索，你需要自己找到Mark。我可以向你保证，他会活得好好的。"  
Daniel为他解开双手的束缚，"在你完成所有的任务前，你不能离开这栋房子——别担心，我已经帮你处理好了，他们只会认为你去度了个假；鉴于你可能会无聊，所以，"他伸手指向二楼，"我的书房永远向你开放。"  
—————  
"所有这些，在我心里，都是死亡和世界的悲伤，  
所有这些，因为会死，才活在我的心里。  
而我的心略大于整个宇宙。"*


	2. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他终于见到了Mark。

Eduardo最后端详着那幅画，完善了一下背景里阿拉伯式的瓷砖花纹，稍微修改了最左侧那个女人脸上的阴影，松节油的气味在他抬手或放下之间涌入鼻腔，比任何时候都更为浓重。  
他推开阁楼的房门，站在走廊的楼梯边往下看了一眼，"Daniel，搞定了。"  
魔术师像模像样的拿了支小号的手电筒，他带着一双白色的手套，拉开了墙上那幅画，露出后面的保险柜。Eduardo不可置信地望着男人从柜子里拿出一幅巨大的画布，"你别告诉我这是真的《阿尔及尔妇女》。"  
Daniel的动作停顿了一下，他歪着头看向Eduardo，"这当然是真的。"Eduardo在他身后倒吸了一口气。  
画中的女人并没有阿尔及尔妇女的形貌特征，反而更像巴黎女郎，对于作者德拉克洛瓦来说，这幅画包含了他对东方华丽的官能美的想象，当然绝大部分来自当时他在船上所见。Daniel仔细比对了二者，满意的站直了身子，"接下来，你需要带着它见一见朱迪特夫人，"他舔了舔嘴唇，扭头看着Eduardo，"在那之后，我会告诉你第一个线索。"  
这是一个开始，Eduardo不动声色地点了点头，并在晚上换上他的礼服，如约会见了朱迪特·莎朗，一位身价过亿的富豪遗孀。  
"我还以为你只是空有一副皮囊。"朱迪特又拿了一杯香槟，她脸上挂着笑，将酒杯递给Eduardo。两人从古希腊戏剧一路说到后现代主义的油画代表作，男子不俗的谈吐与谦逊的态度让朱迪特对他十分有好感。"年轻人，我还没有问过你的名字。"  
Eduardo微微一笑，"我的名字是Albert·Hollife，夫人。"  
"哦!"她感兴趣地挑眉道："是我所熟悉的那个Albert·Hollife吗？"  
"你认为呢？"那双漂亮的眼睛微微弯起，手里的香槟杯轻轻晃了晃，但Albert始终没有喝上一口。  
他叹了口气，又望回墙上那副画，像是不经意提及一般说道："昨天我在一个朋友那里见到了不久前他拍下的《阿尔及尔妇女》，"Eduardo摇了摇头，看起来很惋惜的样子，"本来我想拍下它的……""等等，"朱迪特脸上的表情变了，"你是说……《阿尔及尔妇女》？"Eduardo一副不明所以的样子看着她，"是。怎么了？"  
朱迪特笑了一下，随即耸起眉毛，脸上满是疑惑，"我过世的丈夫曾经从一个商人那里买下了这幅画，为什么……"她想了想，又问："哪家拍卖行？"  
Eduardo摇头，"我不清楚，实际上我去了他家才发现他得到了那幅画——你知道，我们也不是非常熟的朋友，只是……见过几面。"  
"那么，您有他的联系方式吗？"  
男人状似为难地思考了一阵子，"我知道他每周四早上会去中央公园。这样吧，您可以把联系方式留给我，下次我遇见他时会转告他这件事的。"  
当Eduardo离开时，他没有忽略掉站在人群以外始终盯着他的那个男人。Eduardo尽可能让自己不引人注意地走到那个人站着的地方。他有一种直觉，站在那盯着他的人是Daniel。  
他的脚步停在餐桌旁边，当他低头时，他的手边、白色的餐布上，放着一张牌。  
黑桃5，是他在普希金国家美术馆里从Daniel的牌叠中抽出的那一张。  
他抬手掀开那张牌，发现下面放着一张房卡。  
1105。  
Eduardo拿着卡刷开了房间的门，那张大到夺人视线的床上放着一个ipad。他环顾四周，没有看到其他人。  
漆黑的屏幕映着他的脸，他面无表情的打开ipad，看到了Mark。  
Mark坐在一张床上，手里拿着本子正在写写画画，不久，一个穿着像是医生的人推开了白色的房门，他和Mark说了些什么，但是Mark已经有些不耐烦了，医生摇摇头，从口袋里掏出来手机，又从他的记录本上翻找了一阵子。  
Eduardo看着那个医生在手机上点了几下，而他装在西裤口袋里的手机贴着大腿外侧震动起来。  
那个医生仿佛能够感应到一样望向摄像头的位置。  
Eduardo把ipad扔回床上，像是被烫伤一样迅速拿出了自己的手机，他死死盯着来电显示，右手难以自控地微微颤抖。  
"Hello？"  
他重新拿起ipad。  
对面那个男人对着摄像头诡异的笑了笑，走到了Mark身后，"你好，是Saverin先生吗？"  
他确信自己紧张的喘息声不会被对方听到，但是他看到那男人在Mark看不见的地方掏出了枪，枪管指着Mark的后背。"我是疗养院的Robinson·Carvicen医生，您还记得我吗？我们一周前向您发过邮件，有关Zuckerberg先生的情况……"  
Eduardo可以确定自己根本没有收到什么所谓的疗养院的邮件，但是那把枪在他的视野中威胁着他。"是的，不过我还没有来得及回复你们……Mark现在情况怎么样，我希望可以尽快把他接回来。"  
"过两天我们会对他重新做一个评估，到时候我会再和您联系，商量Zuckerberg先生的治疗周期。"  
他看到监视器中的Mark和医生说了些什么，他隐约听到Mark最后说的话："让我和Wardo说句话。"  
Carvicen又看了他一眼，那把枪已经收回他的口袋里了，他说："当然。"然后把手机递给了Mark。  
"Wardo。"Mark看起来欲言又止。  
Eduardo没想到他和Mark经历了那场诉讼以后会是以这种方式重新对话。"Mark，别担心，你只需要好好待在那，"他的声音哽住了，莫名地，他发觉自己的眼眶已经湿润了，"我一定会去找到你的。"  
"我还需要和Carvicen医生再谈一下，看看我是否可以抽出时间去探望你。"  
"Wardo，我觉得不太好，这里有什么不对……"  
Carvicen一直盯着Mark，Eduardo看的一清二楚，他知道Mark想说什么。  
可他只能说："别担心。你的确需要好好休息一阵子了。"


	3. My Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他一点也不想把Eddie还给Zuckerberg。

周四的下午，Eduardo拨通了朱迪特的电话。  
"希望您还记得我，我是Hollife。"  
电话那头的女人声音里带着点急切，"哦!当然当然。我猜您已经联系到您的那位朋友了？"  
Eduardo抬眼望着茶桌对面的Daniel，对方端起茶杯向他笑了一下，并且别有意味地眨了眨眼睛。他别开了视线，回应起朱迪特的话来："是的，而且他这周的周六下午可以抽空与您见上一面……"那头的莎朗夫人十分激动，先是感激了他一番，而后又同他商量了见面的地点，整个过程中，Eduardo都能感受到那个魔术师一直在盯着他看。  
挂了电话，Eduardo长叹一口气，他的手边是Daniel推过来的一杯茶。  
他此刻没兴趣享受下午茶，他从见过朱迪特那天晚上开始，似乎再也无法正常入睡，Mark的身影不断闪现在他的梦里。  
昨晚，他梦见Mark站在一条白色的走廊里，朝着自己走来。"Wardo。"Mark喊了他一声，紧接着，他听到一声枪响，Mark胸口的衣服晕开一大片红色，厚重刺眼的血色让他不敢眨眼、失去了行动的能力，直到Mark向前倒去，一只手伸向他时他才意识到，于是他冲过去企图抱住下坠的Mark……  
"Eddie？"Daniel打断了他的回忆。  
"Daniel，我需要见上Mark一面。"  
这次,Daniel没再说什么拒绝他，"等我和朱迪特见过面、搞到她手里那副《阿尔及尔妇女》时，我会带你去见你的Mark的。"  
Eduardo开始有些疑惑了，"既然朱迪特手上的《阿尔及尔妇女》不是真迹，那么你要它做什么？"  
"耐心点，"Daniel笑嘻嘻的，摊开手比划着，"虽然它不是真迹，但是那幅画里有我需要的信息——那个临摹者留下的信息。"  
他拿起茶壶往Eduardo杯子里又加了些，"朱迪特的丈夫曾经留下过一个保险箱，这个保险箱的东西按照他的遗嘱会交给他生前的一位好友，而密码在那幅画里。他的好友是我的父亲。"  
Daniel的笑沉了下去，"可惜他们死于同一场车祸，唯一的幸存者和遗嘱上仅剩的唯一受益者都是朱迪特·莎朗。亲爱的，这就是全部的事实。"  
Eduardo仍因Daniel讲述的故事中震惊着，他看到Daniel走到靠墙的柜子那里，拉开柜子，露出后面的暗门，接着，Daniel从里面抱出来一个黑色的保险箱。  
"那幅画是约瑟夫先生委托他的一位画家朋友所作，对方只知道画里藏着一个密码，却不知道密码对应着什么；朱迪特被她的丈夫骗了，或者说她还不够有耐心，导致她轻信了她丈夫所说的——她以为那副是真品。"  
周六那天，Eduardo一个人在房子里待着，他去了书房，在书架一隅找到了几本气象学的大部头，这足以让他消磨一天的时间。  
结果他不知什么时候睡着了，醒来时，他躺在自己的床上。  
"斑比，你醒了吗？"Daniel的声音恰好在这时响起。  
Eduardo在这里住了快两个月，久而久之，他已经快要忘记自己是处于被绑架的地位。他和Daniel之间存在着一种诡异的融洽，仿佛Daniel就像和他住在一起好几年的室友。  
他和Daniel十分合拍，如果除却Daniel是把他变相地关在这里之外。  
Eduardo叹了口气，起身按亮了屋里的灯。或许是他前段时间一直沉浸在那幅画里，忘掉了某些已知的矛盾点和问题。  
他需要找到Mark，他承诺过的。  
当他沿着楼梯走下去的时候就已经问到了牛肉的香气。实际上Daniel的厨艺有点超乎Eduardo的想象——Daniel在某些方面和Mark太过相似，导致他下意识地认定Daniel的厨艺和Mark一样差。  
事实并非如此，桌子上那份红酒烩牛肉足以证明这一点。  
男人站在桌子旁边用刀子调整着牛肉的位置，最后拿起装着酱汁的盒子浇上去，顺便点缀了一片叶子。  
他的双手撑在桌子边缘，扭头便看到了Eduardo。  
"你在书房睡得很香。"Daniel挑起眉毛，他的脸上挂着一丝若有若无的笑。  
Eduardo没有接话，坐在了餐桌的一边。  
两人用餐时几乎没有发出声音。Saverin的家教不允许他的刀叉在餐具上发出不合时宜的声音；Daniel却是吃的不紧不慢，仔细端详着对面的Eduardo。  
晚餐快要结束时，Daniel才开口，"Eddie，打开保险箱之后，我会带你见Mark，但是，"他放下了手里的刀叉，"只是见到他。你还有两项任务，到时候我会告诉你是什么。"  
Eduardo点点头。  
此时，屋外下起了雨，伴随着隐隐约约的雷声。Eduardo猜测这个地方大概是在郊区，这些日子里没有听到外面有汽车经过或者其他的声音，那天去见朱迪特时他是被蒙着眼睛带出去的。  
"It's raining."他忍不住盯着那扇窗户出神。  
Mark坐在床边，尽管所谓的医生来了好几次，但是Mark根本不想睡，他想和外界联系，而这么多天他能说上话的只有Eduardo……那明明是个车祸，而他没受到什么严重的伤却得为此待在这个处处透着古怪的医院。  
那天通话时Wardo的语气也不对，Mark担心起来，却没什么办法，每一层楼的出口都有保安，这些天里他连五楼的楼梯都没踏进去过。"我一定会去找到你。"他想起Wardo说的话，与此同时，窗外的雨声也逐渐大了起来。  
Mark躺回那张床，玻璃窗上映出的雨滴又投射到天花板上，划出了一道又一道蜿蜒的水痕。  
Eduardo没感觉那顿饭有什么异常，然而等他走到楼梯那里才开始觉得整个世界都在眼前晕眩。  
"Danny……"他的双眼睁大，带着一丝惊恐。  
男人在身后搂住他倒下去的身体，考在他的耳边轻声道："我可一点也不想把你还给Mark·Zuckerberg。"  
周一，Mark没有等来Eduardo，但是他的医生，Robinson告诉他一个叫J·Daniel·Atlas的人要见他。


End file.
